Tea for Two
by Sekushi Shiagu
Summary: What if Alice never awoke from the dream? What if it wasn't a dream and she never left Wonderland. Alice stayed and decided to live with the white rabbit. As she grew, the characters in the game changed. Rated for Lemony Goodness
1. Tea party

Tea for Two

I thought I might try my hand at Alice in Wonderland Stories, so here's my attempt at one. This is a Gothic telling of it…So Mad HatterXAlice pairing. This is not a one shot! Despite the first chapter being all Alice and Hatter…There will be more!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in wonderland, any of the characters, or anything good…

But if I did, I would own The Mad Hatter (Devilish Grin)

Summery: What if Alice never woke up from the dream, what if it wasn't a dream? She chooses to live with her faithful friend the white rabbit. But as she grows up, so does wonderland, she soon finds not all is as it seems. The Cheshire cat is a human…sort of, as is the White rabbit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alice looked across the table; her anger only grew "You're doing it again!" Her eyes rested on the Mad Hatter, he had changed as well, the young man's outfit consisted entirely of violet and shadowy black hues. His tall top had was neatly placed on his head, whilst his pitch black gloves sheathed his hands perfectly. The man's dark, amethyst eyes gleamed brightly with laughter, as his lips were upturned into a sinister smile. One of his ears had a pair of gleaming jewels on its lobe- a shining, iron ring, which beamed with a silvery shine, and a diamond stud, which was nailed above it "What do you mean Alice?" He had an innocent look on his face as he sipped his tea.

Alice felt her face get red with anger "You know what I mean, every time I try to drink my tea you say change places!" She pursed her lips and lifted the cup to her lips, eyeing him.

Hatter only smirked before standing "Change places!" He of course never changed, but everyone else did. Alice's cup spilled and the hot liquid inside the cup spilled onto the blouse of her dress, she yelped in pain and fanned it "Ow!"

The Hatter knew exactly what he did, and he walked over to her. "Oh sweet Alice, I didn't mean to scald you…Poor Alice…" He got down and pulled the fabric of her dress to his lips, sucking the liquid from it.

Alice felt her face heat up again, but now with embarrassment, A mans lips were dangerously close to her chest and she wasn't doing a thing, The Hatter moved his lips up and put them over her breast, finding her nipple and then sucking it through her shirt. Alice's breath caught in her throat and hitched, she got her thoughts back and she pulled away, people weren't watching, all to focused on their tea.

The Hatter stood and smiled, adjusting his top hat "Tea?" He went over to her and brushed his fingers over the side of her neck. Alice blushed and took a step back "Pardon me Hatter, but I must leave…" She trailed off and turned around, opening the gate and walking away.

"March Hare, could you make sure Alice gets home safely?" His eyes slid over to the young rabbit and raised his eyebrows. "Of course!" The rabbit followed Alice, making sure the Cheshire cat was no where around as Alice made it back home.

In the trees, a devious grin was hidden along with bright yellow eyes "Hello…Alice..." He whispered, making sure she didn't hear. Alice walked along, the woods always struck fear in her heart, she thankfully saw the house in her sight and she ran out, running to the house. She ran up and was greeted by the White rabbit running off "I'm late! Late!" He said, pushing past Alice. She only smiled sweetly "Aren't you always dear Rabbit?" She walked into the house and sat down.

The Cheshire only grinned "All in due time Alice…All in due time…I will have you…"

He seemed to disappear, his grin the only thing left.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Hee Hee, thought I'd leave that there, anyways, I'll be updating soon…When I get some more ideas.

Review please .


	2. Dangerous Eyes

Tea for Two

This Chapter is about the Cheshire and how much he's changed.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They made me feel wonderful!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in wonderland, any of the characters, or anything good…

But if I did, I would own The Mad Hatter (Devilish Grin)

Summery: What if Alice never woke up from the dream, what if it wasn't a dream? She chooses to live with her faithful friend the white rabbit. But as she grows up, so does wonderland, she soon finds not all is as it seems. The Cheshire cat is a human…sort of, as is the White rabbit.

This Chapter is about how the Cheshire has changed.

The Cheshire's bright yellow eyes glowed dangerously as he stalked around the forest, his skin was a pale purple, his ears were almost slicked back, a deep violet. His tail swished with each step, it was a light purple and dark purple striped tail, very thin.

"So, those mad men think they can keep her away…She is mine." He grinned devilishly, his fangs glinting in what light shot through the forest.

His eyes were a dangerous yellow, his fangs were always shown, they were pure white against his purple skin, and his claws were razor sharp and were stained red…Not from painting the rose's red. He meowed loudly and swished his tail, walking into the darker part of the forest, jumping into a tree.

"She's grown…So have I…I want her, she's mine…Mine…Not his!" He exclaimed that, not wanting the Hatter to have her, touch her, look at her, but the Cheshire was ready to get want he wanted…at any cost.

"Look what she's done to this place…changed it for her own…I love it." He jumped down and punched one of the trees, angry that the Hatter had touched his property, but he knew that He had Alice fooled that he was good, the hatter however, did not believe it one bit, he was to quick for his tricks, and with the card soldiers on his side, he would have to find different ways to get at Alice.

Meanwhile, Alice sat around the Rabbits house, reading peacefully; her face still flushed "Hatter has never acted like that…It was so strange…What's come over him?" She didn't know why she asked that, she was all along, she hoped that she could answer it herself, but what she didn't know that it was because of her and her needs he acted like that. She sighed, yawning softly and walking up to bed, she first removed her frilled apron, then taking her hair band out, a cascade of beautiful blond locks fell to her shoulders, she then removed her shoes, then her stockings and lastly her dress, she wore pure white under garments, that fitted her perfectly, she removed her bra, her nipples still hard from what the hatter had done, she put on a pretty, sky blue, nightgown, it was long and long sleeved, it came to just her breasts, revealing quite a lot.

She then yawned again and crawled into the pink bed, a heart carved into the top and bottom, she closed her eyes, dreaming about the Hatter, whispering out his name…

"Hatter…"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Short Chapter, I know, but I'm leaving you all in suspense…Muhahaha! I am evil, aren't I?

You know what to do if you want more…

Review!


	3. A midnight visit

Tea for Two

Hello Again! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they have kept me going.

I have heard your pleas (Lol) And now, A chapter all to Alice and Hatter

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in wonderland, any of the characters, or anything good…

But if I did, I would own The Mad Hatter (Devilish Grin)

Summery: What if Alice never woke up from the dream, what if it wasn't a dream? She chooses to live with her faithful friend the white rabbit. But as she grows up, so does wonderland, she soon finds not all is as it seems. The Cheshire cat is a human…sort of, as is the White rabbit.

A midnight Visit

The Day had come, and gone, and now Alice was settling into bed for some well deserved sleep after what had happened today, she knew Wonderland changed with her, but, the hatter touching her, being near her, is that what she wanted?

Alice quickly dismissed as being too much thinking for a night, as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

The hatter was sitting in the tree next to the house, watching Alice's every move, a smirk was playing on his lips, making him look like quite the suave devilish man he was. He was not startled at all when he heard the White Rabbits voice.

"Well well, I never took you as a peeping tom, or a peeping hatter." The White Rabbit laughed at his little joke, not noticing the Hatter, climbing into Alice's window.

Alice slept peacefully, her blond locks splayed across the pillow; the thin, sky blue nightgown clung to each curve on her body, the neckline came down and formed a perfect V along her breasts, they were somewhat visible thanks to that.

The sight of her hit him hard, the smell of her filled the room and the sight was enough to drive a man mad (Of course he already was) He stepped over to her bed quickly and leaned over her, his lips were soon on hers, but not for long, they worked down to her neck, to her chest, and finally settling in the valley between her breasts.

Alice soon found this intrusion much to strange to pretend to stay asleep, she sat up and her eyes locked with deep violet ones, for a second, she thought she was gonna scream, but her voice failed her.

"I see you're awake, then there is no reason for me to wait for you…" His hand trailed to her waist, grabbing the covers and pulling them away.

Alice couldn't let the hatter get to her; she had to stop this, before she knew it, her soft hand met with his cheek, causing a loud smack to arise in the room.

The hatter didn't look stunned, he only smiled, taking her hand and kissing the palm "Still so young and pure, your not ready, but don't worry, I'll be back." He then got up, bowed and exited the same way he entered.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

How was that? I hope good (Will cry if you don't like it and don't review) Anyways, Peace, love and Ramen till next time

…Review!


	4. A Midnight Attack

Tea for Two

Well, here's Chapter 4, No hatter and Alice in this, sorry. Also, A few of you were wondering about the Peace love and Ramen, Well, Peace and Love, Yeah, we all get that, but I love Ramen, so gotta add that…Hee hee.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in wonderland, any of the characters, or anything good…

But if I did, I would own The Mad Hatter (Devilish Grin)

Summery: What if Alice never woke up from the dream, what if it wasn't a dream? She chooses to live with her faithful friend the white rabbit. But as she grows up, so does wonderland, she soon finds not all is as it seems. The Cheshire cat is a human…sort of, as is the White rabbit.

This chapter is about the Cats first strike.

The Cheshire was fuming, he'd seen what the Hatter had done, and he wasn't going to let that pass, he jumped down from his tree and stalked over to her room, pouncing into the tree near the window, the Rabbit had gone back inside, which was good for him. The Cheshire pounced into her room and went over to her bed, he took in the sight and grinned, a thin, sky blue nightgown was all that was keeping him out, he leaned down and kissed her. But it was unlike the Hatters, it wasn't soft, and it didn't hold passion, it was forceful and slightly painful, the moment his lips hit Alice's soft, pouty ones, she awoke

"Ch…Cheshire! What!" She sat up and pushed him away, wiping her lips, her eyes narrowed, making sure it was him. The Cheshire only grinned that devils cat grin, he went back and pinned her down, his claws digging into her "Shhh, you don't want to wake the rabbit…" He smirked and brought his hand up, slicing through the nightgown in an instant, her breath caught and she found she couldn't scream, she always thought that if she was in trouble, she'd scream, but now she couldn't.

"Heh…" He moved aside the sliced nightgown and took in the sight of her full, soft, breasts; he started biting roughly, his fangs digging in. Alice finally screamed, startling the cat, who stood and ran out. The Rabbit ran in and looked away "Dear decency girl, what were you doing!" He exclaimed. Alice flushed and got up, putting on another nightgown "It…It was the Cheshire cat, he came in…I don't know what happened, I was afraid…" She didn't mention the Hatters little intrusion, because she didn't want him in trouble.

"Well, cover yourself for all goodness girl!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well, two visits in one night, a record for me, Lol.

I am running out of ideas, so please, give me some ideas! (Cries) And I want some Ramen…

Peace, Love, and Ramen peoples.


	5. Night falls But day breaks?

Tea for Two

Hey guys! Finally back! Sorry! I was so busy and then Sick..Sorry! Anywhere, heres the next chapter, This is about Tweedle Dee, And Tweedle Dum.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in wonderland, any of the characters, or anything good…

But if I did, I would own The Mad Hatter (Devilish Grin)

Summery: What if Alice never woke up from the dream, what if it wasn't a dream? She chooses to live with her faithful friend the white rabbit. But as she grows up, so does wonderland, she soon finds not all is as it seems. The Cheshire cat is a human…sort of, as is the White rabbit.

Alice walked along the forest, her blue eyes shimmering. The forest had changed along with the rest of the landscape, she raised her head and her eyes rested on two young men, looking exactly the same, they were quite handsome, lean with red hair and brown eyes.

One spoke up, holding hands with the other "Why it's Alice!" The other looked at him "No no, it's Ecila." "I'm quite sure it's Alice...She looks like an Alice. It's as sure as the Night falls and the Dawn breaks." "Wait wait...The Night falls, but the Dawn breaks?"

Alice sighed, same as ever and she loved it "Dee is right, I am Alice, and yes Dum, The night falls, but the dawn breaks." She walked closer and was pulled in between them "What troubles you?" "Surely it's the Hatter" "No no, It's the Cheshire, of course"

Alice spoke up "It's both. The Cheshire…He...frightens me…So much. And the Hatter…I'm not sure whether he lusts after me...or loves me. It's all too confusing." She pouted, tightening her fists on her apron.

"Love, he worries about you so much!" Dum shook his head "Lust! He worries that the Cheshire will take what is his." The two bickered as she got up and walked off, holding herself and looking around, hearing slight singing. "The flowers…they can help…!" She sprinted off to their garden, when she got there; she was greeted by beautiful women, with pale green skin, colorful face painted and wild hair, and dresses that would make any queen the same color as them.

"Alice! Alice! Alice!" The head women, a beautiful woman with a dress made of red rose petals, but she had spikes along her arms "Now now ladies, we have to practice…It's so nice to see you dear." The girls giggled as they began up again, each one had a voice like a canary, beautiful, soft but loud and could reach anywhere in the world.

Alice closed her eyes and swayed with the music "You ladies have such beautiful voices…I forget…Why I came here." She opened her eyes and smiled, spinning around to the music.

Meanwhile

The hatter sat with one hand holding his chin "Where is she? She's late…" The rabbit cut in "For a very-" Cut off, the hatter glared "Stick a tea cup in it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I hope it was good! Sorry I took so long!!!!!! Please keep writing reviews! (Whimper)


	6. The Dark Motive

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in wonderland, any of the characters, or anything good…

But if I did, I would own The Mad Hatter (Devilish Grin)

Summery: What if Alice never woke up from the dream, what if it wasn't a dream? She chooses to live with her faithful friend the white rabbit. But as she grows up, so does wonderland, she soon finds not all is as it seems.

After one of the longest Hiatuses in FOREVER, I am back, with a new update.

Sleep…It had never come easy to Hatter, and tonight was no exception. One by one, he placed cards on the table, before flipping each of them over, each holding the suite of the heart. There was nothing that could be done. What started as a game for Hatter had turned into love. "Now just what am I supposed to do now?" He mumbled to himself, removing his top hat slowly, long fingers running along the wide brim of the hat. He stood, chuckling in shame at his own weakness. He began to remove his coat, leaving himself in a pure black shirt, silk by the look of it, nothing less for the Hatter. He tugged his shirt over his head, revealing a perfectly sculpted body. Though he was tall, and seemed lanky, he was pure muscle underneath his clothes. He moved his hands down to his bottoms, before laughing to himself, shaking his head. He kicked off his shoes and moved over to a window, his bare frame glowing almost in the pale moonlight breaking through cartoony clouds.

Over the forest, he could see the gleam of the Queen's palace. The queen, perhaps the only one who hadn't changed; physically, she had become more appealing, but her soul, still has black as the ace of spades. She despised Alice…but perhaps that was because she knew the same truth as everyone but Alice did. Hatter didn't think she was prepared, that she was ready to know.

He shook his head, before leaning his head back, letting out a deep, hearty laugh. "Make your move Cheshire. I dare you." He cried out through the house. If a war was what the Cheshire wanted, a war he would have. Alice…She plagued his thoughts. But how was he to know that he was on her mind as well.

They're all mad here…But that's what made it the best backdrop for this fight for Alice's heart, and for Wonderland itself.

Through the forest, deeper than any Jabberwocky would be, laid the Cheshire, chuckling to himself, like some power mad hyena. "This shall be all too easy…" He stated, licking his pearly white fangs with a rough, pink tongue. "Let it begin Hatter."

A little insight on Hatter, and perhaps there's more than we know? Find out soon! (I promise I won't make you wait forever again…xD)


End file.
